thecrewfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Q
Dieser Artikel kann bei Zeiten noch übersetzt werden. What is THE CREW? THE CREW is a revolutionary action-driving MMO where players team up with others and compete like never before across a living, breathing open-world USA. THE CREW takes you and your friends on a wild ride loaded with exciting challenges. What are the key innovations of THE CREW in comparison to other driving games? THE CREW was born out of a dream to create a living, breathing world of car enthusiasts. A world in which any driving fantasy can be realized – street, dirt, cross-country, circuit – The game was built with cooperation at its heart. We believe the technology is finally here to make this dream a reality. The first innovation that THE CREW brings to the action-driving genre is a massive open-world filled with activities, gigantic in scope, which delivers an unprecedented level of gameplay variety. The entire USA is your driving playground, covering thousands of square miles, from city to suburb, county to county, state to state, coast to summit. THE CREW defines what freedom truly means in a driving game, without any barriers and invisible walls to restrict your car to the road. In this huge open world, go anywhere at any moment and use the surrounding environment to your advantage. Take that cop chase off-road and watch those cumbersome patrol cars spin out in the dirt, or maybe just hide in a corn field… The second major innovation delivered by THE CREW is a revolutionary social driving experience in a persistent online open world populated by other real players. You and your friends will be able to seamlessly jump in and out of each other’s games at any time, in any mission. So, for the first time in a driving game, you will be able to play the entire campaign cooperatively with your friends. At the core of the game experience is an advanced social interface that connects you with your friends so that teaming up is effortless and efficient. Players can create their own gameplay experience based on their tastes (i.e. free-riding in the countryside, accomplishing side challenges, weaving in and out of city traffic or achieving an epic downhill race) and then “crew up” on the go to reach a common objective (i.e. chase and takedown a target in an open off-road environment). Sharing a common objective is a lot of fun, makes tough tasks easier, and provides greater rewards. You'll be able to select crew members from among your friends, ranked by their driving attributes, to ensure that your crew’s capabilities correspond with the needs of the mission at hand. Why did you choose the USA as the setting? Most driving games are all about competition, the heart-pumping adrenaline of speed, and the thrill of danger. For us, it’s that and so much more. It’s also about exploration, and along with it, adventure. The social experience, driving with your friends or making new ones, is key. A driving game is a bigger than life fantasy when you think of all that it can deliver. And with THE CREW, we’re bringing this fantasy to life and offering players the ultimate driving game experience. Recreating the USA, the birthplace of car culture, is a perfect fit, with its iconic landmarks, vibrant cities, and diverse landscapes. THE CREW contains 1,000 real-world landmarks and many major American cities from across the nation, each with environments and terrain representative of their real-world counterparts. Maneuver through the bustling streets of New York City and Los Angeles, cruise down sunny Miami Beach, or trail-blaze through the snowy mountains around Aspen, Colorado. Nearly every type of terrain you can think of, from downtown city centers, suburbs, hillsides, cornfields, canyons, desert dunes, race tracks – you name it and it’s in the game. In this huge environment, what driving experience can players expect? Within the massive open world of THE CREW, we aim to create a genuine driving experience, seamlessly connected and filled with activities for players to enjoy. It doesn’t matter if you’re playing on your own or with friends, you'll always find a variety of challenges to keep you entertained, whether you're looking for the thrill of a cop chase, the competition of a highway race, or the adventure of a raid into the wild. Adapting your play style to a mission’s objective and the driving conditions of your surrounding environment will be key to success. For example, performing a takedown on a target in the sand dunes at nighttime will require different skills than those needed to escape rivals amid NYC traffic. To add to the already rich experience, players will have access to a large range of vehicle types, all cars being licensed from well-known manufacturers. And just like in the real world, we know that people get attached to their car, so we really encourage players to create a unique bond with their vehicles. This means that you will earn new vehicles as you progress, and tune them to fit your style and take them on any terrain. For the first time in a driving game, THE CREW lets the players take the fullstock cars and totally play with them: make them dirty, smash them up, warp them into raid vehicles, do insane jumps… all this you can do in our game! This is a tailored experience that the player shapes and adapts to his play style, reflected by their unique customized cars. With this unique take on car customization, in this unprecedented playground, we want players to feel, for the first time in a driving game, the surprise of exploring a new landscape, the wonder of discovering a well-known landmark – feelings that will make gamers want to stay in our world and come back for more. In terms of handling, THE CREW offers an action-driving type of gameplay, and we’re focusing our efforts on recreating believable driving sensations no matter the terrain. In a nutshell, this is driving at its most exciting, varied and open, for veteran drivers and newcomers alike. How many car licensors are in THE CREW? THE CREW will offer a large variety of vehicles from revered manufacturers. From the mythical Lamborghini Aventador to the iconic Chevrolet Impala, expect the best from most major manufacturers. And with 6 specs to choose from, there are unlimited amounts of driving experiences in reach. Because, at its core, that’s what THE CREW is all about! How many different activities will be playable in the final game? The game will feature more than 900 activities at launch. From missions revolving around the main story, to quick challenges to test your skills on every terrain, our take on the US won’t give you a minute to rest. There is always a new activity within your reach. Can you present the specificities of PVP in THE CREW? In THE CREW, PvP missions incorporate all key elements of the single player experience. With about 70 specifically designed PvP missions all types of terrains and specs will be available, allowing for players to truly master each types of driving in a competitive environment. Taking place in an open-world, those PvP missions will also encourage players to be creative with their driving and to try to find the best paths from on checkpoint to another. Sheer driving skills won’t be the only component of what makes a good driver in PvP, you’ll also have to be smart with the choices you make. Another key aspect that’s fully integrated in the PvP experience is how playing with a crew of player you know can impact the race. As THE CREW will feature a Crew VS Crew mode where players don’t only drive for their own victory, but for their team’s victory, determining roles and sticking to them can enhance a team’s performance. In a crew of 4 players, having everyone race for 1st place is the most obvious choice, but you might get a better result if a player is purposely staying behind is teammates and takes the role of a blocker so they can widen the gap and get a higher score. Finally, THE CREW’s PvP experience will have its fair share of customizable elements so players can really race in an environment they are comfortable in. Sick of those traffic cars interfering? Just disable them. Looking for a raw driving skills contest? Maybe you’ll feel better in a race without collisions. What is the game’s frame rate and resolution on PlayStation 4? Xbox One? PC? The game will run in 1080p with 30 frames per second on Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC, and will support up to 5760*1080p on PC for triple screen set-ups. Most next-gen games propose a second-screen experience, what are the plans for THE CREW? Players are busy people. We can’t expect a player to keep tabs or stay involved with a gaming world solely through the console experience. So we see a game world where peripheral, complimentary experiences, based on casual play, provide a whole different window onto the same game. We intend to allow Players to be able to do all their building, organizing, and trading away from the console, so valuable time spent in front of the console can be spent immersed in the pure adrenal delight of the core experience. We will provide more details later on the tablet experience. Who is developing the game? Ivory Tower is leading the development of The Crew. The studio was created in 2007 with a purpose: gathering a unique team of talents to reinvent driving game experience in online open worlds. At its center, a core team with over 15 years of experience working on multiple acclaimed franchises of the driving genre: Test Drive, Need for Speed, Driver, V Rally. With Ubisoft’s support, we’re very proud to finally unveil our redefinition of driving games: massive, connected, and tailored. We’ve worked in close collaboration with many of their studios, each of them bringing their expertise in different areas, and that’s what truly allowed us to fulfill our vision. What are the team's inspirations? First of all, the team is composed of real car fans. Name any type of car, and you’ll find someone in the team who is passionate and knowledgeable about it. This is why we are so keen on creating a game that offers such a large range of vehicle types, and such a detailed customization system. And it’s not only about reproducing cars with fidelity and detail, but about the whole atmosphere surrounding a road-trip, about being amazed by landscapes and environments. Car culture isn’t only about enjoying the mechanics and its beauty, but also about traveling and discovering new horizons. Secondly, the core team members have been working together for more than 15 years now, and all our previous projects are driving games – of any type, action-driving games like racing simulations. So as a team we have grown together, developed our expertise together… and we’ve also played together - a lot! We’ve played many games – RPGs like World of Warcraft obviously or TES: Daggerfall, Open-World games like Red Dead Redemption, not to mention driving games. In this last genre in particular, the work of studios like Criterion or Codemasters was definitely an inspiration. So we have dreamt of a driving game that would offer an easy to pick-up, yet hard to master experience, encompassing everything we love: beautiful cars of course, a huge open world, an RPG-like progression with an accessible customization system, and always friends around, to challenge or to play with. All ingredients that we think will allow us to renew the driving genre with THE CREW. How does blending the single player and multiplayer modes change the experience? In THE CREW, you are part of an online world, with other drivers around you. The choice is yours to play on your own in this living world, or to team up on the go with friends to accomplish collective challenges. It’s a brand new driving game experience unlike anything that’s come before it. First, in the game’s universe, the experience is entirely customizable. You always have someone next to you, ready to jump into new challenges either with you or against you. You can decide to play a mission on your own, then change your mind and invite a friend to play it with you, or join a friend on the go to help him out on a mission you've already mastered, or just free-ride with old and new friends to discover one of the real world landmarks we've recreated. THE CREW offers you the freedom to tailor your experience at will. THE CREW is a long-lasting experience with constant challenges for players to beat. Each time you enter the game world, you are notified of all your friends’ achievements that have occurred in your absence – new scores to beat, missions completed, etc. Finally, always having other live players around you stimulates your progression. In every mission and challenge, there is someone to compare yourself to, someone to beat, and someone to inspire you and take you further. Imagine you just earned a vehicle and you run into a player’s far more advanced dream machine version of that same vehicle. You can’t help but think about what you can do to earn more XP and car parts so you can upgrade your car to compete with him on equal terms the next time you meet. How many other players will be visible in each game instance? Will players be able to interact and compete with all of them? The game will have a single server worldwide allowing for every player to meet whenever they want. As far as instances go, you will always be with up to 8 players. This is of course a choice made for technical reasons but there are also some pretty obvious practical ones when you think about it. It wouldn’t be easy to play a slalom challenge in the middle of a crowded highway for example. This list of players you share your instance with is refreshed with your every move and is designed to provide the most comfortable and enjoyable experience to the players. Several filters are applied, with friends in top priority, so you’re always matched with someone that’s somehow relevant to you. For example, it could be a player from the same level but it could also be someone from your town. As far as competition goes, we’re giving players the means to stand out in every possible way. Skill challenges feature asynchronous competition with ghosts and rankings; global leaderboards on every mission allow for players to instantly evaluate their performances and expect to learn more about competitive aspects of the game in the near future. What makes ‘RPG progression’ in The Crew stand out from progression systems of other driving games? Every car is a 20-piece puzzle that you can customize and upgrade at will as you unlock body and performance parts along your progression. During our campaign you will be introduced to 5 different tuning specs (street, dirt, perf, raid, circuit) that enable you to perform better and venture on unexplored or previously impracticable terrains. What really sets us apart is that you will have the ability to upgrade your car to adapt to completely different driving grounds like in no other driving game. In fact, we’ve incorporated this aspect in each car part you can equip as additionally to their base stats, they’ll randomly generate stats for a specific type of spec. This doesn’t mean you won’t be able to equip it on another spec, just that you’ll get a bonus when using the spec it’s made for. This system offers you to make your car performance evolve as you gain experience, for always more thrilling sensations. Taking your full stock Camaro SS 2010 to a racing tuned Camaro SS 2010 really delivers a different type of adrenaline and even within a spec, you’ll be able to specialize your vehicles. On top of that the player will be able to choose between a wide range of perks according to his driving style: one perk will make your car more robust, one will affect your brakes while another perk will just improve the amount of cars you can keep in your HQ. In a way, perks in The Crew are much like skill trees in traditional RPGs. They can affect very different elements of the game and give players the possibility to truly match their play style. What happens if the player doesn’t have the tuning spec necessary to accomplish a given mission? In a massive open world like the one of THE CREW, we think it’s key to guide player’s progression so that he never feels lost or bored. There will be an incentive to progress through the 5 main areas of the game, and each region unlocked will offer new content, including a new tuning kit that the player will be able to equip his car with, and that will be adapted to the missions specificities in this new area. So there will never be a case where the gamer doesn’t have the right tuning spec for the mission he is about to jump in. What happens when players have reached the maximum level of experience (LVL 50)? We have more surprises coming for him, with end game content. We will give more details later in our communication, but rest assured we’re working hard on designing a game that will keep gamers engaged for a long time. Is an online connection mandatory? THE CREW is set in a living-breathing world, full of challenges, opportunities and new players to meet. Online connection is mandatory because it’s a key element to the core experience of the game. THE CREW requires internet to be always on which allows the environment to be populated by an ever growing number of players. How do you manage server capacity in this respect? In current MMOs, server loads generate extra costs at the expense of gamers and force developers to split the community between different servers. We developed a proprietary technology that tackles the escalating server population problem by combining peer-to-peer and server-to-client communication. This enables us to get rid of traditional constraints and let gamers from everywhere join our world at no extra cost with a high level of interactions between players. This way we make sure that all players throughout the world can play together without any limitations. THE CREW was originally scheduled for release in early 2014. What drove your decision to postpone it? We were quite surprised by the reception the game got at E3 last year. We knew we had a good game but we never expected players to be so enthusiastic about what they saw. This opened the door for new opportunities, opportunities we just couldn’t ignore. What extra features and content were you able to develop thanks to this extra time? So first we’ve been giving a lot of attention to the car’s handling. From steering to weight management, we did our best to offer the most realistic, yet fun, driving experience on every terrain. The result is a whole new set of options to customize your driving experience. You can now go from the simpler arcade sensations to hardcore driving simulation in a few seconds at any time. Another aspect we’ve been focusing on since the game got delayed is its overall look. We never compromised on the open world aspect but feedback we received from our E3 and GamesCom demos were that the graphics could still be improved. We’ve been listening and took the time to fully optimize the graphic engine, in order to deliver a truly next-gen experience not only in terms of scope, but also in terms of graphic quality. Then there were opportunities to get extra licensor deals. We know that at the core of every driving game are the cars. The vehicles the players are using should not only feel real but be real and that’s been a big part of our work lately. And finally we’ve been working on the online infrastructure of the game. As we realized the amount of players that were enthusiastic about the game, we identified the need for a much stronger infrastructure. We’ve spent the past couple of month working on that aspect, testing our servers throughout multiple processes. We know several fans might have been disappointed by this delay, but our philosophy is to deliver the best game possible when it is ready. Fortunately, Ubisoft’s policy is the same in that regard and with their support, we agreed on delivering the best driving experience of this next-generation of consoles. When is the game coming out? THE CREW will release on November 11th worldwide.